Es imposible que me detenga
by RazielFilth
Summary: Desde que entraste a la cocina, no he podido detener esta demencia mía: tú, no hay otra razón más que tú. ¿Quieres saber qué estoy imaginando? Es tan divertido, sé que tú lo entenderás… El perfume del café incrementa este deseo por ti, es tan penetrante como todo mi espíritu sobre el tuyo, que lo somete y te fascina ser mi esclavo.


**Es imposible que me detenga**

Es increíble cómo el deseo enloquece nuestra razón, reprime todo bien y virtud. Existe otra clase de mesura, la que absorbe con frenesí, pero economiza cada momento, pues de lo contrario el tremendo éxtasis que logra alcanzarse, sería en vano y solo un efímero vientecillo que apenas roza el sublime placer carnal.

¿Y para qué un viento? ¿Acaso no se prefiere desvanecerse en el viento, dejarse transformar en tantas cosas y no sólo ver cómo el viento nos rodea? Se desprende un aroma terriblemente seductor, es imposible negarse, y quien trate de eludirla, es un imbécil o está falto de amor, o está mintiendo y no ama, hace perder el tiempo… No obstante, debe cuidarse el consumo de ese placer, nunca devorarlo como los lobos, ni despedazarlo, ¡eso es imperdonable! Es algo sagrado, no se encuentra en cualquier punto de este universo. Estoy tan convencido que sólo puede darse una vez, la más bella de todas, la más deliciosa y magnánima de todas.

Por eso, es necesario tener algo de mesura en los suculentos besos del otro. Entregarse a la tentación con la suavidad del mar cuando sus aguas permiten que todo flote y nada naufrague; volverse un demente cuando el cuerpo del otro reacciona con cada roce, o con una caricia descriptiva. Sentir cómo emerge el calor que produce todo el magma que calcina por dentro, y encuentra una salida en los ojos y en los labios. ¡Se vuelven tan expresivos, se liberan los más exquisitos gemidos que uno pueda escuchar!

Desde que entraste a la cocina, no he podido detener esta demencia mía: tú, no hay otra razón más que tú. ¿Quieres saber qué estoy imaginando? Es tan divertido, sé que tú lo entenderás… El perfume del café incrementa este deseo por ti, es tan penetrante como todo mi espíritu sobre el tuyo, que lo somete y te fascina ser mi esclavo. Siempre mantienes ese semblante taciturno y a la vez agresivo, empero, generoso en la exploración carnal, que hasta llega a arrebatar cierta demencia mía y la transforma en lujuria.

-Hiro-san… -le hablo.

-¿Qué?

-El café huele delicioso. –Doy otro sorbo. —Tan delicioso como el olor de tu cabello. –le digo mientras clavo mis ojos sobre él.

-¡Sí, sí, gracias! Por favor, disponte a terminar tu desayuno. —responde alterado y con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Lo ves? Tú sí quieres… -continuo con un tono suave.

-¿Querer qué? –exige saber.

Tomo su mano y lo impulso hacia a mí, nos fundimos en un beso tan profundo, que siento cómo le absorbo la respiración. Se libera con vehemencia de mí, jadeando un poco, no obstante, sumamente encadenado por el hechizo del beso. _Sé que quieres más, tú no eres fácil de complacer, siempre quieres más._ Aún mantienes tus labios cubiertos, ¿por qué? Me encanta que intentes eludirme, porque así te vuelves mi presa y adoro morder tu cuello, me transmutas en un desquiciado con esa voz tan dulce que liberas.

Te robo más besos, te sometes a mí… Ya estamos en el lecho. Ahora, todo el delirio que tenía contenido durante el almuerzo, lo liberare como las aguas marinas, como la lentitud de las sábanas que se dejan levantar con el viento. Eres mío, tu cuerpo y tu alma también son míos. Ni siquiera te perteneces ahora. ¡Te haré feliz Hiro-san! ¡Oh, qué delicia recorrer tu cuerpo con mi lengua y con mis manos! ¡Es tan suculento ver cómo reaccionas a mí, tu cuerpo se levanta!

Aún no llegamos al clímax y ya has liberado una buena cantidad de éxtasis, de gemidos y de seducción. ¡Estoy encantado, creo que soy yo el que se vuelve tu esclavo, porque este frenesí me obliga a liberarlo como los rayos de una tormenta, mas no me permito desvanecer esto tan rápido, quiero alimentarme de ti, toda la noche y si es posible, tener hambre hasta bien puesto el sol!

Ahora he entrado en ti y no, no me pidas que me detenga, a pesar de hacerlo con tu voz suave, la que suena cuando hacemos el amor. No me detendré, es demasiado tarde. Tengo tanta energía, y tú, también. _Sujétate de la cabecera, así lo disfrutarás más. Abre tu boca y cierra tus ojos, así me sentirás más… No hay reglas para dejarte llevar._

-Por eso, Hiro-san, no puedo detenerme, quiero que este torbellino nos desvanezca a los dos, y tú, también lo deseas. –le digo jadeando, mientras continuo adentrándome en sus pensamientos y en su cuerpo.


End file.
